Katamari Mambo
''katamari mambo Syndrome Re-mix ''(塊シンドロームmix) is a song from Katamari Damacy and the eighth track on the official soundtrack Katamari Fortissimo Damacy. The song can be found in Make a Star 6, and Make Cancer in Katamari Damacy. The song's melody is a part of Sunbaked Savanna, and it's the default song for the Joshima Villa in Me & My Katamari. Lyrics Japanese Raaaaa-ri, raaaaaa-ri, raaaa-ri, Raaaaa-ri, raaaaaa-ri, raaaa-ri! "Eh, chotto ATASHI, RABU SONGU nanka utaenai no yo... Utaenaittara utaenai~ Demo sa~ Doushitemo utaette yunnara, kokoro wo komete uta... Eh, Nobue nano~?!" hiroi TOKO wa kirai semai no ga suki anata to hora amaku setsunai KATAMARI ooh makikonde ah kuttsuite payapa katamatte hoshifuru machi de koyoi futari musubareru no Katamari Mambo de Let's Do the Nice makikomi tsuki no RIKYUURU to kirameku hoshi Katamari Mambo de Let's Do the Nice makikomi Katamari Mambo de lalala yowasete ouji "Haai, eh~to kondo koso omoi wo komete ucchaima~su Mimiaka wo sanjuu paasento hodo soujishite kara kiichatte kudasa~i Katamari Syndrome tte, chotto, eh, mata Nobue nano~?!" ai no KAKERA kurai hiroiatsumete anata to ima himitsu no chizu wo odorou saa korogatte ookiku narimasu ai no MIRUKII WEI amai tsukiyo ni RANDEBUU futari moeru youni Katamari Mambo de Let's Do the Nice makikomi Katamari Mambo de lalala yowasete ouji SHABADUBI RIRAPPA RIRAPPA DURARU SHABADUBI RIRAPPA RIRAPPA RARURA... "Yappa~ ai toka~ binetsu toka~ jounetsu wo mune nisa~ Shibirete~ mamirete~ kubirete~ icchattari toka shitai wake~ Dakara~ kekkyoku sa~ Katamari Syndrome na wake~" hiroi TOKO wa kirai semai no ga suki anata to hora amaku setsunai KATAMARI ooh makikonde ah kuttsuite payapa katamatte hoshifuru machi de koyoi futari musubareru no Katamari Mambo de Let's Do the Nice makikomi Katamari Mambo de lalala yowasete ouji Katamari Mambo de Let's Do the Nice makikomi Katamari Mambo de lalala yowasete ouji SHABADUBI RIRAPPA RIRAPPA DURARU SHABADUBI RIRAPPA RIRAPPA RARURA... English Raaaaa-ri, raaaaaa-ri, raaaa-ri, Raaaaa-ri, raaaaaa-ri, raaaa-ri! Guy: Hey I’m in a hurry, I can’t sing right now, CANNOT SING, I can’t sing I’m telling you! But hey…you know, if you really want me to sing, I guess I’ll put my heart into it and, eh? You mean Nobue? Nobue: I hate wide places I like the narrrrow ones So come on, baby, Ahhh, that sweet, painful katamari Ooooh! Swallow it up! Aaaah! Sticky STICK IT TO ME! Ah ya ya, we’ll spend the night in That kind of behavior where two stars lay bound up together In the Ka-ta-ma-ri mam-bo Let’s do the nice makikomi With the moonliquer and the glittering stars In the Ka-ta-ma-ri mam-bo Let’s do the nice makikomi In the Ka-ta-ma-ri mam-bo! La la la let’s get the prince all drunk! Guy: Hi! This time, now I’ll sing well enough to singe off your ears! Get ready! Clean your eyes and faces about 30% and listen! Hey, what, Nobue again? Nobue: You could at least Gather up the pieces of love from the darrrkness Go on! Now you-you-you’ve got a chance To dance on this secret map Well now as we r-r-roll around Oh! Its growing BIGGER Miiiillky way love And as we stare at sweet, sweet moon The two of us will burn for each other In the Ka-ta-ma-ri mam-bo La la la let’s get the prince all drunk! Personnel * Music by Yuri Misumi * Lyrics by Kazuyuki Oda and Misumi * Vocals by Nobue Matsubara & Sakamoto-Chan Category:Katamari Damacy: Soundtrack Category:Songs Category:Me & My Katamari: Soundtrack